1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and taught herein relates to the drilling of oil and gas wells located in shallow water such as rivers, bays and sounds and also has the stability to be transported and operated in an ocean environment to a depth of 60′-0″ to 100′-0″.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 61/742,300 filed on Aug. 7, 2012 discloses a drilling vessel with special specifications, which allows the drilling barge to enter narrow/shallow areas to perform service work. The drilling vessel is resting on bottom during drilling operations. By adjusting the vessel stabilizers, the drilling barge performs drilling services in deep offshore waters and can be towed in the open ocean conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,247 discloses the detail of methods employed in the drilling barge station-keeping anchors and powered spuds.
The invention disclosed and taught herein allows one drilling vessel to service several work areas such as water depths, ocean conditions and other environmental conditions.